


Wasted Time

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Mitchell just wanted to end the lockout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrollgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/gifts).



**Title** : Wasted Game  
 **Recipient's name** : [](http://scrollgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**scrollgirl**](http://scrollgirl.livejournal.com/)  
 **The prompt or prompts used** : John/Cam in a non-Stargate AU, but with their personalities still intact.  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Warnings** : I do not own anything. This is fiction and likely didn’t happen at all. I am so very sorry for the lateness of this! Thanks to [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/)**somehowunbroken** for the quick beta.  
 **Summary** : Cameron isn’t even supposed to talk to John, let alone keep having late night Skype sessions, phone conversations, not to mention the gifts. A hockey AU dealing with the lockout.  
 **Word count** : 1,811

September

Cameron Mitchell stood on his parents’ farm in Auburn, Kansas, staring into the blue sky as he held his phone. They had contacted him about the lockout an hour ago and were going to press about it in the morning. He felt and heard his phone go off, sliding the green icon to answer it. Cam didn’t bother to check the caller ID, he knew that his teammates would be calling to see if this was a horrible joke and then to ask what they were supposed to do. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a joke; and Cameron honestly didn’t have the first clue. He was the Captain of the Colorado Stargaters, sure, but he had about as much information as they had. Still, he had bullshitted his way through worse.

“Mitchell.”

“You know I love it when you answer your phone so tersely,” came John’s smooth voice over the line.

Cameron smiled guiltily. “I’m not allowed to speak to you right now. There’s a gag order on the players and you’re still an owner, unless you sold your share to your brother. Which, if you did, I will kill you myself.”

“My brother isn’t that bad. Besides, he doesn’t care about hockey. Now if you were an offensive tackle…”

“Could’ve been. I played in high school.”

“Yeah, for a semester. Then you went out for hockey, drew the proper attention from several scouts, went to University on a scholarship and were drafted first overall for my team.”

“Yes, yes, you did your homework on me. But wasn’t it your father’s team at the time?”

“So? Besides, I was making some of the decisions,” John argued.

Cameron sighed and bit his tongue before he asked if that was the reason he went so high overall. But, he knew better. It was his talent with a puck, and honestly he wasn’t about to pick that fight with John. “Yes, you definitely have an eye for talent.”

“Don’t sound so sarcastic. I know you’re mad at the owners, but I’m honestly against this crap.”

“I know. At least I guessed. But we’re on opposite sides on this one.”

John sighed deeply. “I’m trying, Cam.”

“I’ll do my best,” Cam told him. “I love you.”

John was silent on the other end and Cam wondered if he had said too much. “I love you too. Sorry, I’m… I like it when you say that.”

“I need to get off the phone and basically tell my team what to do.”

“I know, Cam. I know. I just… Yeah.”

Cam sighed and rubbed his forehead. He didn’t know what to say.

“We’ll get this over and done with in no time. Just you wait,” John told him.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Cam said with a chuckle.

***

October

Cameron pulled on his skates at the rented ice rink he was using to hold informal practices. He was in Chicago, playing with players from teams around the league. It was kind of weird, having them all together. He had brought some of his guys and had gathered everyone he could get ahold of in the area. Cam pulled on the NHLPA sweater as he heard John’s ringtone. He thinned his lips and glanced at some of the gathered players, hoping no one realized whose ringtone that was.

“Hey.”

“Hi there,” John said with a grin.

“You’re not supposed to talk to me,” Cam pointed out.

“Still pissed? That wasn’t me, you know,” John told him.

“We had a deal,” Cam growled. “The owners rejected it. I want to play, John. What part am I supposed to be happy about?”

John sighed. “I’m sorry. It only takes a few of the owners to basically kill any proposal.”

Cam was silent.

“I’m sorry,” John told him. “I really am.”

Cam sighed. “I’m sorry. I know you’re doing your best. But you’re really not supposed to be talking to me and I don’t want to get sued or whatever happens.”

“I’m not going to tell,” John told him. “Will you?”

“No. But I am going to the meetings tomorrow.”

“I’ll watch for your interview,” John told him. “I love you.”

Cam smiled. “I love you too, you sap.”

“Only a sap because you make me this way,” John told him with a laugh.

“I’ve got to practice. There are cameras here and we need to make this look good,” Cam said as Evan Lorne, one of the Stargaters’ defensemen, tapped his wrist and gave him a look.

“Bye,” John told him. Cam ended the call.

“God, quit it with your girl.”

Cam ducked his head as his ears flushed. “Let’s hit the ice.”

***

November

Cam exhaled as they left the meeting. He couldn’t look at John, too afraid to give too much away, too afraid to possibly reveal their relationship. This was getting harder and harder. The press had always made a big deal out of their ‘friendship’ and had brought it up a lot during this. He stood behind Daniel Jackson, the executive director of the National Hockey League Players Association, as he spoke to the press, letting the usual and prepared sound bites wash over him. He made a face as he let his irritation show, only realizing after the fact that they got his expression when he was spammed with screenshots by his teammates and family. At least there was no way he’d ever get a swollen head.

Cam got a text from John telling him to be online at 11 pm. He smiled and made sure he was at the hotel at 11 pm sharp as he logged onto Skype. John smiled at him over the vidchat.

“Saw your face earlier.”

“You and everyone else. I think it’s an internet meme by now,” Cam told him with a sigh.

“Well, it is pretty obvious how you feel. You have a shit poker face.”

“Fuck you,” Cam said with a grin.

“I wish, but alas, I can’t see you in person,” John pointed out.

“You’re a fucker and I hate you.”

“Liar,” John said, looking smug.

Cam rolled his eyes and they looked at each other for a while. Finally Cam broke the silence. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I can’t go into details, but I really want this over too.”

“I can’t either but you guys have to fucking give us something here.”

“I’m trying,” John assured him. “You’ve got to trust me.”

Cam sighed. “That’s the problem. We’re both losing the fans’ trust. People are livid.”

John nodded. “I know. Someone threw tomatoes at my car earlier.”

“Holy fuck.”

“I’m not reporting it. There’s no point and it was my fault for not taking a cab or something. Besides, I don’t want other people to think it’s a good idea.”

Cam chuckled. “The sad thing is that they probably would. I think they’re considering tar and feathers if we don’t get our asses in gear.”

John laughed and rolled his eyes. “You can take the boy off the farm…”

“Fuck off. Go to bed. You’ve got early meetings.”

“Indeed I do. I miss you.”

Cam smiled at him. “I love you. I miss you. Fucking solve this shit.”

“Working on it.”

***

December

Cam opened the door of his house, noticing the large package sitting there. He smiled and rolled his eyes. “Damn it, John,” he said with a sigh as he pulled out his phone.

“John Sheppard speaking,” John answered.

“What the hell is this?” Cam asked.

“Hello to you too. ‘This’ is your birthday and your Christmas gifts.”

Cam thinned his lips. “Thanks, John. But you could’ve just saved this for when this ends or whatever.”

“I didn’t want to make you wait,” John said airily.

“You’re a terrible person. I hope you know this,” Cam told him as he picked it up and put it down in the living room.

“You enjoy it. And you’ll enjoy your gifts.”

“I do and thank you. I’m opening it up,” Cam told him, pulling out his pocket knife and cutting the box open. He found a nice leather jacket and a pair of keys. “Keys, John?”

“I bought you something big.”

“What? What did you buy me and why the hell did you do that?” Cam asked, alarmed.

“You need something to get around in the snow with,” John told him.

“I thought the whole reason the owners are doing all this was to get more money. And then you buy me a what?”

“A car,” John said flippantly. “You know, I have my own money and I can use it as I want,” he protested.

“I have a car, you know?” Cam said patiently.

“You have a classic Mustang. We live in Colorado. Don’t think I don’t know that’s why you spend so much time at my house in the winter. You now have a car you can drive.”

“Should I take this as you don’t want me to come over?” Cam asked.

“You can’t right now… I don’t want you to be stuck.”

Cam thinned his lips and stepped outside to look at the new SUV, his mind blown. What in the seven hells did John buy him? It was way more expensive than he ever wanted. Cam let out a silent sigh, knowing John was just doing what he thought was best. “Thanks, John. I really like the gifts. It’s… Wow.”

“I love you. This is your first birthday we’re not hanging out.”

“Yeah… but usually we have a game.”

“I know. I’m working on it.”

“So am I,” Cam told him. “I love you, John.”

“Me too. See you on the flip side.”

“Be seeing you.”

***

January

Cameron smiled at John as they finally were allowed to meet. “Hey.”

“Hi,” John told him with a shy grin.

“So… We’re back on,” Cam told him as he reached out and grabbed John’s hand.

“Hockey is back on. We never quit,” John corrected

Cam leaned closer and kissed him. “Right, right. Can we talk about the car?” he asked.

John started laughing. “I was wondering how long it would take…”

“I like it, but… I just… What the hell were you thinking?”

“You need something reliable. Besides… I got it and I love you. It’s done. You’ve got hockey! I want a Stanley Cup!”

“Shhh! Don’t ruin it!” Cam scolded.

John rolled his eyes and pulled Cam into a hug. They were finally back together.

FIN  



End file.
